a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the field of computers, and in particular to allowing for the capture of data based on at least one object from multiple sources.
b. Description of Related Art
Current users of social networks and those with an interest in communicating through more than one social network site are often left to access each discrete site of interest to track the postings of friends and people of interest. Having to monitor each site to track the usage of ones friends can be time consuming and can take away from the time allowed to participate in ones own social network circles. Furthermore, if you have a friend on a network which you are not a member, networking with that friend through that network may be an impossibility, not least because finding a particular user on any one of several hundred social networking sites is impractical. This problem being further exacerbated when a user is looking to find the social networking sites of more than one friend.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method of searching all available social networking sites for a plurality of desired contacts and coherently collecting the location and posting information for those contacts in a single platform to ease accessibility for the user.